Lesbian Badass and The Cheerleader
by Youthful Existence
Summary: AU Perhaps a typically gay high school story, mostly focuses on the characters and the setting is rather irrelevant, I feel the title really says it all. Please read


**Note – Here's the dealio, random story concept meets Sailor Moon character names, for an AU fanfiction. Everyone is rather OOC, I think Haruka and Michiru's characters don't fit too badly with the names however. Either way really, hopefully it's not too bad. It jumps around a bit, get's confusing and I'm sure throws you for a loop and an added "What the fuck did I just read?" But here it is, enjoy. **

**Disclamer: All rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Lesbian Badass and The Cheerleader**

**Chapter 1**

Haruka stood behind the bleachers of her school's football stratum; all that could be heard from around her was the sound of rain drops hitting everything they could outside, fast and hard. Haruka took a drag from her joint, exhaled and sighed.

"You need to go talk to her."

Haruka glanced in the direction of the voice, she saw a tall dark haired young man. He stood in his leather jacket, light green shirt and jeans, sopping wet from head to toe.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." She responded as she took another drag.

Mamoru sighed, "Don't play all tough girl with me. I'm not like the rest of your friends, I know you, and what you did wasn't you at all. I'll be damned if I don't make sure you fix what you fucked up."

Haruka gave him no response and her body language told him she would be stubborn until he hit a nerve.

"I don't know if you love her, but I do know you care about her. If you care more about your reputation than her than you sure as hell don't deserve her."

Mamoru saw it, her expression faltered, that told him he was on the right track but had to be careful not to push it too far.

"Go say you're sorry, bring her fucking flowers, beg if you have to. You taught me what other people think and a reputation isn't what's important. People, who care about you for you, are. Don't be a hypocrite."

He'd had enough and walked away before Haruka even noticed.

"Fuck you!" She yelled into the empty fall air.

**xXx**

In such a privileged school it wasn't uncommon for there to be clubs and groups for all sorts of genres. On Tuesdays there was an LGBTQ group meeting, the first of only a few.

Michiru was out and for the most part, proud. She had friends that accepted her but none that understood her completely and she longed for that, and that was why she was here.

Haruka walked the hallways of Juban Secondary School, kicking around a ball of rolled up paper. She had forgotten her jacket in her locker, and sure as hell wasn't going home without it. That's when she saw her, the school's head cheerleader Kaioh Michiru.

"Never would have pegged you for the carpet muncher type."

Michiru stopped, "Really? I think it's kind of obvious."

Haruka laughed, "Well damn, here I thought you would get all hot and bothered by my bigotry."

The aquamarine hair girl walked toward the taller blonde, leaning against the lockers beside Haruka she replied, "bigotry from people who are hating on themselves doesn't bother me."

The sound of a slammed locker door was heard throughout the empty hallway as Haruka turned to face the shorter girl, "What was that?"

"You heard me, you're a bigger dyke than me and you damn well know it. I see how you look at me."

The cheerleader had the urge to back away when the other girl got only a few inches away from her face, "Don't push it girlie."

Michiru watched as the taller girl walked away, throwing her leather jacket over her and popping the collar.

"I like you!"

Haruka kept walking, "No you don't!"

She was out, but not ready to deal with being with someone so involved in the social circles of a high school she didn't like.

Haruka walked behind the bleachers, her favourite spot to be while around the school. It was usually empty, just her and her friends sometimes, but today was different. She saw him clutching his knee's against a wall near a corner. Haruka contemplated just leaving him there, deal with his own problems, but she wasn't like that. So she walked over to the boy, the closer she got the more familiar his figure was.

The schools quarterback? She knew what was wrong; at least she assumed she did.

"Hey Mamoru?" the boy looked up at her.

"What do you want?"

Haruka sighed, making new friends wasn't her forte, and she didn't know much about this man. She had however saw something interesting a few days prior, that may or may not get her ass handed to her in the next few moments.

"Look it's okay, being gay isn't so bad. I would know."

The larger man stood up, glared and huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do." And that's when his fist connected with her face.

On her knees clutching her face Haruka's eyes watered in pain, "Fuck, you hit hard!" she laughed.

Mamoru regretted it, he didn't mean to lose it like that, hitting girls wasn't something he wanted to be known for.

Tears formed in his blue eyes, "Please tell me you're okay? Fuck, I'm sorry! I just don't want people to know. "

Haruka sighed she was fine, her lip was bleeding, her cheek was probably bruising and it hurt like hell but she wouldn't hold a grudge. Standing up she looked at him, his face was stained with tears and he wore an expression that had too many emotions mashed together that she couldn't peg anyone of them.

_He must not have anyone to talk to about any of his troubles, _she thought.

"Promise to not hit me again and I promise to not tell anyone?" She joked, as she gave him a small smile.

He'd seen her around school, everyone here was in a different group of friends, but not like you'd think. Some were stereotypes, but Haruka and Mamoru were far from it. He wasn't a dumb jock that went around mistreating people, and he wouldn't let his friends do it either, if he was there to help it.

"Look, I know we don't know each other at all. But if you need to talk about it, I'm here right now."

Mamoru smiled at the shorter girl; he'd wanted to make friends with her long ago, after hearing about her coming out. He really wanted a friend that could relate to him that was a good person, and he assumed she was.

xXx

"I think you need some new friends."

Mamoru laughed; they had spent a good chunk of time talking about anything and everything they could think of. He didn't want what he had, he wished that being a quarterback football star didn't mean having to hang out with the football team every waking moment of his high school life. Only he knew that he didn't have to, but at first he just wanted to be accepted, but that was 3 years ago, and now Mamoru had a far better grasp on who he was and what he really wanted.

"Can I be your friend then?" he asked.

xXx

Michiru swirled around a spoon in her tea cup, waiting on the woman she was supposed to be meeting not so long ago.

_Half an hour wasn't that late?_ She tried to reason with herself.

She wasn't exactly new to this meeting girls for dates, however they usually showed up. She sighed again, and wondered if she would ever get this right. Usually she liked them for a while, or maybe not at all, her fascination never lasted long. She wanted someone else.

Haruka knew she was there and would look at her through the little window every once and a while when she came by the kitchen door. She was well aware that her behaviour border lined on stalking tendencies, but she really couldn't help it. The blonde had seen her meet a few different women here in the span of six months or so. She had talked to her a couple times about how things with whomever were going but really wanted any excuse to talk to her. Tonight Haruka had made up her mind to go and sit with Michiru if her date, as she had assumed, didn't show up by the time she was done work.

xXx

Haruka slid into the seat opposite Michiru, "Hey, want some company?"

The cheerleader looked up from her room tempter tea, her spoon making a clink sound as she let it go, "I guess so."

"What's wrong? Cheerleaders aren't allowed to be none-peppy, I'm sure it's against the rules."

Michiru smiled a little, she really didn't want to say that she'd been abandoned.

"Can I guess?" Haruka was afraid if she didn't keep up a conversation they would hit that awkward silence period. "Some girl you were really looking forward to seeing, is horribly late for your 'date' and right about now you're feeling pretty alone and stupid?"

Michiru wasn't amused, she disliked the way the blonde girl handled some things, and it was very easy for her to push Michiru's buttons.

When the other girl didn't respond only looked away with a slightly angry expression on her face, Haruka knew it was time to start climbing her way out of the hole she unknowingly seem to put herself in again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude about it, you know how I am, I lack that filter of some sort that should tell me what to not say. Did you want something to eat? I'll buy."

Free food didn't sound so bad and in truth she didn't want Haruka to go anywhere. She was sure the only reason she got irritated with her so easily was because Michiru didn't have her the way she wanted her.

So she agreed and they made small talk as they waited for their food. When they received it they continued to talk here and there about things going on at home and school, they were outside friends, never interacting with each other where their school friends could see.

It wasn't about coming out, they already were to all their friends. It was about how they thought people would treat them if they thought they were a couple.

After their meal was done and they chatted some more and the blonde teen had offered to walk the younger girl home.

"It's not that far! Come on now, if you'd feel better about it I'd offer to pay for a cab."

"It's a 40 minute walk! And there is no way I'm letting you pay for a cab, you just bought me dinner, that's enough."

Haruka sighed, "well I'm damn well walking you."

Michiru was a stubborn woman and she absolutely hated people spending money on her, especially ones that had to work for theirs. She also didn't want Haruka to freeze or catch a cold, although it was lightly snowing and wasn't all that cold outside she still worried.

They picked up their jackets and headed outside.

Michiru glanced over at Haruka, she wasn't wearing a very heavy jacket and only had on underneath a light zip up hooded sweater and a t-shirt.

"Why are you barely dressed for winter?"

She watched as the taller woman smiled at her and heard her chuckle, "I never dress appropriately weather wise."

Michiru laughed, "Then don't wine if you get a cold!"

xXx

The walk was cold and long, but both girls were so wrapped up in each other neither noticed until they reached the Kaioh house.

"I thought your house would be bigger."

Both girls had stopped in front of Michiru's front door, "We may have a lot of money, but we don't like to flaunt it."

Her family wasn't the type to use the money her parents pooled in for expensive things; they liked to live as though they were average.

"Do you want to come in for a while? A cliché cup of hot chocolate?"

Haruka laughed, "Cute and a pleasant thought but I can't, I need to get home."

She really wanted to stay, come in forever.

Michiru was disappointed that she hadn't got the answer she was hoping for, but expected it.

"Alright, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course."

Haruka waved goodbye and gave the cheerleader a hug and headed down the steps and drive way.

She watched the older girl walk away for a bit, she had wished for something to happen, as girly as it was. Once she realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted if she left first moves up to the other girl, Michiru decided she may as well go for it.

"Haruka?"

After hearing her name called, she stopped at the end of the driveway and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

The shorter girl walked to where Haruka was, "I don't want you to go. I like being around you a lot."

Embarrassed by Michiru's confession, Haruka turned her head away.

"Why?"

Michiru brought her right hand up to gently turn the older woman's face toward her. They stared at each other for a few moments, all Haruka could concentrate on were the gentle strokes of Michiru's thumb on her cheek and how beautiful the other woman looked in the winter with a light snow falling around her.

Then it happened, she didn't know if she was ready for this. Haruka had been with a few women before, they'd kissed, fooled around and slept together, but they meant nothing. Michiru felt like she meant everything.

It was a brief kiss, soft and romantic. As soon as Michiru pulled away, she buried her face in Haruka's neck and hooked her arms around her back, grabbing the blondes shoulders.

Haruka had so many emotions stirring inside her she started to silently cry. Wrapping her arms around Michiru, she pulled the lighter girl tighter to her.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru knew those words were coming before this moment even happened. She just buried her head father into Haruka, and sighed.

"Promise me we'll talk about this when you're ready?" She whispered.

Haruka sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I promise."

And that was that, Michiru was left at the end of her driveway while the blonde walked away.

xXx

"Why'd you let her walk away like that?!" Mamoru yelled over the phone.

As soon as Michiru had got inside and made it to her bedroom she had called up Mamoru. This wasn't a problem that she could talk about with her girl friends, she didn't want them knowing who she had feelings for and they wouldn't be accepting of Haruka at all.

"I know she needs to work through things, I don't know exactly what completely. But everything needs to be on her time when she's ready."

Mamoru sighed, he knew what Haruka had to figure out and he also knew about the things and people Haruka had done. He wanted Michiru to know.

"Honestly Hun, she needs to work through the concept of having someone that actually cares about her to be with," he began.

"She's been through a few girls, but she just slept with them, for the most part."

Michiru figured Haruka had been with a few women, maybe some men as well, but the reality of wouldn't sink in for a while.

"She didn't care about them the way she should have, and they didn't really care about her that way either. None of them lasted long. Haruka's been hung up on you since the first time you two talked."

Mamoru paused as he felt that his friend had something she wanted to say. He worried she would be upset hearing all this. However Michiru wasn't a person that got jealous over the past, unless it moved its way into the future.

"I've been hung up on her just as long..."

xXx

Haruka started her walk home off slowly, clinging to herself to keep as warm as she could. It wasn't far, twenty minutes or so. Sighing she searched through her pocket for her cigarette packet, pulling it out she opened it up and pulled out a joint and lit it. Shoving the packet back into her jeans front pocket, she continued on her walk.

While just about half way home Haruka's cell phone decided to ring, she debated whether or not to pick it up, after the third ring she decided she'd better.

"Hello?"

"Hey you."

Haruka smirked, consciously she had been hoping for a distraction.

"How are you babe?" She asked the woman on the other end.

"Oh not too bad, was hoping you'd come over and improve my mood."

The blonde laughed a bit, "I would love to. I'll be there in a bit."

"Great." With that the other woman hung up the phone.

An extra five minutes on to Haruka's walk in a slightly different direction brought her to her destination.

xXx

Michiru wandered around the crowded house, full of too many people staggering around and being obnoxiously loud for her taste. She'd only come to these house parties because her friends begged her to and being part of the 'it' crowd it somehow became a rule for her to be there. The aquamarine haired girl was glad that people she at least knew were there, had she not run in to Mamoru and his friend she wouldn't have known what to do with herself.

"Michiru!" Mamoru greeted.

Looking around, Michiru saw a girl with short blonde hair sitting in a leather jacket, black shirt and jeans next to Mamoru on the light brown couch.

"Hey," she hoped Mamoru wasn't a drinker, she didn't want to have to deal with any stupid behaviour from her friend.

Mamoru smiled, offering her the empty seat on his right. Michiru sat, grateful for the spot to rest.

This was what Mamoru wanted, the two true friends he'd made to finally be introduced to each other, he wished the setting was a little better, but it would do.

"Michiru, this is Haruka." Mamoru gestured toward the blonde woman beside him as he spoke to his friend.

Haruka waved her right hand once in a 'hey' type gesture, "Nice to meet you."

The younger girl smiled a bit brighter than she intended to, Mamoru caught it and chucked to himself. He knew they'd have some sort of attraction to each other, subconsciously or otherwise.

xXx

Mamoru had been right, his two friends had fallen for each other, fast and hard. He had watched them start out, fall apart and now watched as they ripped eachother's hearts out more than once. On this particular occasion he would have liked to have never heard what he did.

"The concept of a serious relationship bores me. I didn't expect to fall in love, I don't want this. You're not what makes me happy, not what I'm looking for." Haruka explained rather rudely to Michiru as they stood outside their town's mall.

Michiru wasn't exactly thrilled to be hearing these things, but she wasn't going to cry here, and would have liked to not cry at all. Her and Haruka had tried going down the road of friends after breaking up, several times. It was always the same story each time, Michiru's feelings wouldn't change, and the blondes wouldn't either, but neither would tell the truth and they'd painfully walk away from each other.

This was the most recent attempt at anything civil, it started out decently but it all fell apart when neither of them could behave the way they were supposed to. It started with the flirting after a few drinks, then the "I'm still in love with you" from both girls and Michiru admitting she wanted more, and couldn't deal without. And now like always she waited on Haruka to choice what was going to happen next.

_**To be continued shortly, I promise.**_

**AN: Any idea what's gunna happen next? Me either. Confused? That's the general idea. I plan for this to end next chapter which won't be too terribly long from now. Next few days or so.**


End file.
